


You´re a witchy, Kitty au

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Well, this idea came to me thanks to Krakoa rejecting Kitty, if she´s not a mutant...then how about a cute witch?





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: Cause I´m always talking about this magical Kitten au and why not?

Terry Pryde is a sensible woman, thank you very much, and she knows about the secrets and superstitious her family used to tell when she was a child. Her father was a man from Poland and often share tales and one that still sticks on Terry´s mind is the curse/blessing of an old smaller god.

"You see, my daughter, we´re blessed by this ancient force and all have a special kind of power, you, my daughter, have the protection that prevents any harm to befall you"

And terry never truly believe in those stores and could chuckle up everything that happened to her as a statistic. Statically speaking, are bound to have survivors in a car crash that resemble a miracle or aeroplanes that look about to fall once you´re safely in the land.

Now, she has a daughter and wants to believe in the statistic once more, but, even her sceptical has limits. "Kitten, are you...are you phasing walls again?" she asked knowing before entering to see her daughter playing with her powers.

Kitty giggles and nods her head returning to her room completely. She sits on her bed and makes her innocent face, which is far different from the face she made one month again ("mom?! Am I dying?")

"Kitten, we need to talk. I think...I think your grandfather is right" Terry speaks more to herself than to Kitty. Admitting this now seems as if she´s asking forgiveness from her father.

"Mom?!" Kitty asked again holding the star of Davi tightly as her grandfather once told her. Have faith, Kitten and everything will come around, so, why doubt now?

"Your grandfather once told me our family was blessed by a smaller god, Kitty, " she stops and thinks seriously in regards of this small confession. "Do you remember 2 weeks ago? I was returning from my work and a car crash happened" Kitty nods remembering that moment vividly even though she wasn´t there to witness.

"Many people are dead or still in the hospital, however, I was the only one completely unharmed, not even the police or medics could understand that. I don´t understand that...or rather, I never wanted to understand"

"Mom?!" Kitty asked and this prompts Terry to go back to reality.

"Your grandfather told me, more than once, I was blessed, and when I had my first child, that child will be blessed too. Kitten, you´re not a mutant...you´re a witch"

Kitty opens her mouth and closes. She looks at the posters of Harry potter, My Witch Academia and Lord of Rings and can admire the irony here. She then asks almost joking, almost serious one thing.

"So.. Hogwarts is real?"

______________________________________________________________________

Prof Xavier and Agatha Harkness well know among each other. Of course, unlike Magneto, Agatha has no real to put up with Prof X´s bullshite and once the man put in his mind that Kitty is a mutant and has a place in his school, ignoring that the mother just told, Agatha has no restraints left to fight him.

"Wow, hold on, bald man" Agatha speaks using her protection spells against Prof X and his mind tricks and manipulations. "Miss Pryde is no mutant, she´s a witch. And most important here, eggman...she does not wish to stay with the X-men now"

"Agatha" Prof X tries to control the situation in his favour but Agatha does not let him speak.

"I can see many timelines, Prof X, I can see how easily the X-men can forget one of them if the person has no use. I can see how Kitty would be isolated there...No, Prof X, you have good teachers there, but, good teachers mean nothing if the administration is willing to toss them out" and offers a sardonic smile at him. "By the way, how was your first team, still dead or are you still playing ''it was all a dream, folks'' because... there are forces out there that could do that, Charles Xavier and your mind tricks are nothing to them"

And then she directs to Terry Pryde and Kitty Pryde. "The decision is yours, only yours, if you want to explore your magic, my door is always open, if not, is alright."

And in the end, Prof X is not that good in manipulation as he would like to be because the Prydes accepted Agatha´s offers.

_________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Kurt Szardos is practising his skills in magic. He knows for a long time that his mother, the woman that raised him (if he can call that) was not sane and neither is his blood mother.

Kurt can shapeshifter and can appear as a normal human and that´s very advantageous for his business. Sadly, no one would want to make deals with the devil, which, is quite funny cause the people Kurt help could be considered demons too.

"Kurt, my son" Margalia´s voice is fake and full of phoney pleasantries Kurt only became her favourite once his magic abilities became obvious and Stefan was regard to the background. "What amazing spell are you doing for tonight?"

"I´m trying to find my soulmate, mother" the tone is as fake as the one given to him. "my soulmate as you once told me, is one of the most powerful things in the world and extremely rare"

"Of course, Kurt, I confess I´m sad you and Amanda didn´t work out" again the tone is fake and Kurt can tell Amanda´s attempt against his life was ordered by Margalia. Sadly, she didn´t get her way...for now.

The spell works and it shows a 15 years old girl using a basic spell on what appears to be a magical school.

Margalia does not shy away from her displeasure and this only increase the sweetness of this moment to Kurt Szardos. The name of his soulmate is ...

"Kitty Pryde"


	2. part 2

N/A: Merciful short and simple to do. Kitty is in a magical school and is learning new spells. Meanwhile, Margalia is not happy with the news of Kurt´s soulmate.

When imagining a magical school always comes to mind fantastic beasts, castles as tall and large as one can imagine and people wearing the typical witch fashion, instead, Kitt´s new school is almost normal. The students wear what normal students wear (no pointy hat at the sight) nor magical creature.

Kitty is looking at each side as if waiting for something fantastical to happen and so far nothing. As if sensing her confusion Agatha can only chuckle at this. The youngsters are easy to predict. "There´s no centaurs or unicorns here, Kitten, magic is not for everyone" she begins noticing Kitty´s attention on her.

"What do you mean? Should magic be for everyone?"

"In theory, but, magic just like power can be used for evil and I think you should know this since now...Not every witch is good or does choices that benefit everyone." Agatha explaining knowing full well of her own crimes in the past. "I know witches and wizards that would do lots of damage only to increase their power and to the hell, with the dead bodies they leave"

Logically, Kitty is not comfortable with this conversation as no one should. Agatha needs to warm Kitty about this as evil witches and wizards love to recruit innocent students.

"What makes a witch turn evil?" Kitty asked and Agatha gingerly touches Kitty´s fluffy hair and ponders on her past sins. Is a simple question with a variety of complex answers.

"I think, in the end, witches are so human as everyone else and everyone can fall from grace"

"But not everyone can get redemption"

"No, you got to earn redemption. And few people want that"

_______________________________________________________________________________

In Germany, in a less populated area, the Szardos are resting and plotting their next move, however, the family has their own agenda and their plans have nothing to do with each other.

Margalia is furious that Kurt is not being lovestruck by Amanda/Jimaine, and she has tried everything to seduce Kurt much to Stefan´s dismay, but, sadly, Kurt Szardos is not interested in Amanda/Jimaine.

Kurt was a baby she found by accident and take him in by mercy, but, as the boy grows to show magic ability and the demonic kind...he proves to be worthy of getting the last name Szardos.

"Impossible, how can my daughter be cable to seduce one son but not another?" Margalia states angrily knowing full well that Amanda is holding hands with Stefan.

"Is not my fault, mother, I tried so hard, I try everything" Amanda is crying and mentally is cursing Kurt for causing her humiliation. "But that urchin...maybe he does not like women"

"SILENCE" Margalia´s true form takes place and is enough to silence Amanda. "Incompetent daughter! Kurt is a man and a straight one, I know he has been in those clubs with those women that are less attractive than you" the tone is snippy as Amanda looks down in shame.

Stefan tries to contribuite with the conversation. "How do you know it was Kurt?"

Margalia offers a cruel smile and in moments like that is so easy to remember she´s his boss and so easy to forget she´s also his mother. "Because I switch bodies with one of those, let´s say, ladies, and saw Kurt, in his free form with two women having fun...a red hair and a brunette."

Amanda is enraged. What if Kurt is doing on purpose? She needs to get revenge.

Stefan thinks in many scenarios where Margalia could be in this "club" and none of them is very nice to think about. Come to think of, Margalia has an obsession with Kurt that is getting dangerous and dangerous.

"We need to get rid of his soulmate, Kitty Pryde, but...his magic is far too strong, he knows this and he only wants a reason to strike us down...but, Stefan here is where you can be useful and important for my plan"

"Yes, mother" Stefan won´t let her down. He can´t.

"You have friends that love to kill pretty young girls, don´t you?" Stefan only nods as Amanda holds his hand tightly. "Do you have any friend that can kill 15 years old?"

"I know one...he can make seem as it was an accident"

"Perfect, remember to not get any involvement in this case and when she dies ...we must share solidarity with poor Kurt...the loss of a soulmate is tragic, really" and the smile continues and Stefan is only taken back by how Amanda is giving the same expression while still holding his hand.


	3. part 3

N/A: merciful short but will keep the plot kicking. I promise.

Kitty indoctrination in magic is a process that takes time and there´s a sense of liberation in knowing she´s not a prodigy in magic as the other students seem to enjoy craft group study sessions to learn and Kitty is invited to many of those groups.

"Many people use magic in different ways, I hear a man is using magic to heal his spine so he could walk again," the leader of this group told with a beaming smile that reaches her eyes and lifting the picture of this man the others, including Kitty, reconize the man immediately.

It was a semi-celebrate of sorts, it was caught in a terrible accident that should prevent anyone to walk ever again, yet, everyone did marvel that the man continues to walk just fine.

"Is there anything Magic can´t do?" Kitty asked in awe and the girls giggle at that and it was a nice feeling one that Kitty can enjoy. People of her age accepting her so freely.

"Can we try that spell again?" one of them ask and Kitty is the first to demonstrate the spell, she´s the first of the group to complete said spell without accidents.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Agatha Harkness watches her students learning magic as well science, in order to survive, a witch must understand science, math and languages and she´s happy to see everyone progress in a way or another.

"That girl...Kitty Pryde" Wanda is there as always with her Scarlet Witch mantle, metaphorical speaking as her costume expose too much skin and Agatha is chiding her as a mother would, yet, Agatha can sense what Wanda will ask. "Why Margalia is after her? Kitty´s magic core is great but nothing that would warrant her attention...at least not now"

"Wanda, I can confide you a secret, can I?" Agatha asked now facing her former pupil who only nods as Agatha is not one to share secrets so easily.

"Margalia and her family are a bunch of morons. They follow the winding way, a lame excuse to say, we kill and do other shits, they like to kill girls like Kitty for their magic" then she pauses for a moment as gathering her thoughts "think of their magic as a game. For you to access all the abilities you need points and for the Szardos to get points they need to kill children, but, here is the plot twist, they need to kill girls like Kitty ...now ask me the rank of their success in that task"

"Zero" Wanda answers hoping that is the case. Many people point out the "bad" Romani people do and are thanks to people like the Szardos that this bad assumption continues to live on and Wanda hates that. Her people, her real people, is not a bunch of child murder.

"Sadly no, but almost, somehow...my sources indicates that the Szardos may be after Kitty...how they get to know her existence? No idea, they´re in Germany and Kitty was in the US and now she´s here"

"You want to end them?"

"If we must fight..." and she shows a horrible scar on her face one that disfigured her face "I´ve no problem in repaying Margalia for this scar, you know, I think is rather dashing" and with a wave of her hand, the scar is hideaway. "Now...back to your costume, Wanda...you won´t go out dressed like that...is almost as if a man dressed you"

_________________________________________________________________________

Logan has no idea why he picks Germany of all places to mope about Jean´s love for Scott, well, he couldn´t go to Canada as the Alpha Flight is under political nonsense that Logan has no desire to partake.

So, he´s in Germany drinking beer and crying over Jean Grey wondering why she loves Scott Summers so much.

"Oh god, please tell me you didn´t come here to drink beer and cry?" a familiar voice asks and Logan turns to see Kurt Szardos standing there with a disbelief expression on his handsome face. More manly tears as Logan confesses something within his heart.

"She rejected me. She loves another" and drinks another beer, making Kurt sighs and rolls his eyes (deep down, he won´t admit how this must be a terrible situation and how he feared the same, but, a soulmate is a soulmate)

"And you came here to drink and cry. Lovely, head over, I´m going drink with you, but, not cry"

"Kurt, how are you doing? Still with that crazy family of yours?"

"Not anymore...and before you ask, no, I didn´t kill them...they raised me, Logan, as much they´re horrible...I can´t ignore them"

"Suit yourself, now are you working solo?"

"Yes as you´re working with the X-men...Logan, does the X-men need a sorcerer?"

"Ask me that tomorrow, tonight, I want to drink and forget my own name"

_______________________________________________________________________

Belasco is watching his plan unfold and sees little Yana falling for his trick. And is pleased with the results. The sweet and naive Yana is an easy target.

"Look, Katzchen, look, our dear Yana is going home, aren´t you excited?" Belasco asked as the woman in question is on his lap giving butterfly kisses as his fingers are opening her dress, unbottom in a tactful way and feeling the smooth skin of the woman.

"I´m excited, I like when Yana comes to visit us" her eyes have a golden glow now and Belasco is admiring the view. Everything is working well.


	4. Part 4

N/A: merciful short and straight to the point. I hope.

The mansion of the X-men is in the usual state as the students` own laughter can be heard as well with screams of teenagers having fun, indeed, it is a safe haven for those who seek protection and Logan wasn´t lying when describing the house as huge. The wizard did saw big houses in his country, of course, but, nothing as a mansion.

"Wow" Kurt Szardos begins as his etiquette for such situations is almost non-existent.

"Yeah, is a big house, fancy on the outside, but, deadly on the inside" Logan promises in his grumpy voice. There´s a woman in the main entrance who has her arms crossed and looks bemused at Logan.

"Storm!" Logan begins but the woman walks over him and manages to make the mighty Wolverine silent with her blue eyes.

"You run away like a wild animal, you prick all the photos with Jean and Scott, which for your information, those pictures have other people there who didn´t like to see the photo torn apart " Ororo´s eyes indicates that she may be one of those peoples. Kurt watches as the once sunny day is getting cloudy.

"And then you take the car without saying anything but ''JEAN'' and now...you´re back with a complete stranger and expect things to be the same?" Storm concludes her speech and Kurt marvels at the weather who is matching Ororo´s temperament.

A weather sorceress? Amazing.

Logan gulps hard as suddenly, as if a pass of magic, the man realizes that his past actions weren´t very nice and Storm is not a woman to put up with bad behaviour. "Ro, I´m sorry, for real, but...knowing that Jean pick Scott ....broke my heart" Kurt and Storm aren´t impressed. "my heart is still broken, but, I´m an X-men and I came here with a solution" and now his eyes are on Kurt Szardos. 

"Ro, in our last conversation, as X-men, you mentioned how is troublesome to only have to count with Dr Stranger who is siding more and more with the Avengers. So, here´s my solution, this is Kurt Szardos, a great sorcerer I know and he is willing to help us...plus..." Logan trails off and Kurt gets the gist as the glamour is off showing his blue self.

Ororo seems to analyse Kurt and then Logan. "As the leader of the X-men I must ask you, do you trust him?"

Logan nods.

"Then welcome to the X-men, Kurt, hope you can survive the experience"

_________________________________________________________________________

A man enters a pub looking for someone in the crow of people. The pub is having more clients than normal, maybe, is because of the holiday it always increases the job market of this area. The said man finally spot the lonely table of the south part of the pub and the guest who was waiting for him nods in affirmation.

"Steffan" the guest replies with a crooked smile, wearing a brown coat that is a hand me down and finally stop breaking the knife to give his total attention to Steffan. "I did what you asked me to. It was really easy, a stupid tourist having fun at the wrong time and place"

Steffan nods and remembers his mission. "I need a piece of her, take me to the body"

The two men walk to the background of the pub, to where a small stair leading to the basement is visible. The men went down and saw the corpses waiting for confirmation.

"This is your Kitty Pryde" the killer points to the victim number 3333 and Steffan notices the hair, but, by curiosity decides to see her face (is this Kurt´s soulmate? Oh he needs to see her face) and is taken back by this.

The fingers are holding the sheet strongly as Steffan is staring at the face of the woman beneath him. "IS. NOT. HER" the hair is similar, but, now under the dim light is possible to see the differences, as well her face. IS NOT HER.

_________________________________________________________________________

Agatha is doing potions. Stirring on her cauldron until the green mass becomes completely uniform and the ingredients are properly absorbed (she can still see some herbs in the mass) and is waiting. Waiting for the right moment.

"Another victim of the Szardos` crazy schemes is located" Wanda explains once her eyes are no longer crimson. Her powers are expanding each day.

"Yes, I had figured it out as much...You saw the image of the poor woman, didn´t you?" Agatha asked and Wanda pales a little as she did nod. "They are getting sloppier, and we get an advantage as Kitty is here and safer" and Wanda looks at the wall for a moment and her eyes side with Agatha.

"You can come out now, invisible spells are hard to do it, but, they aren´t powerful from those who have the sighting" Agatha speaks and Kitty Pryde, having 16 years old now, reveals herself.

"Spying on us?" Wanda asked trying to sound intimidating.

"Only because there´s a killer going after me...I saw the victims...they look a bit like me"

"Yes, they look like you, and it was a mistake on my part to try to leave you in the dark, however, now you´re here is time to explain the situation" Agatha begins and conjure a new chair so Kitty could sit among the witches.

"A woman named Margalia Szardos wants to kill you" Wanda states knowing full well that there´s no way one could deliver such information in a graceful way.

"Why she wants to kill me?" Kitty asked holding the Davi Star tightly in her hands now.

"Margalia...used to be one of my students, one that I sincerely regret, she was ...insane, to put in simple terms, she wanted power for the sake of power and to get such power she killed children. Remember when I told you some witches can be bad?" Kitty nods now for the first time believing this. "Margalia sell her soul to a demon in exchange for power, however, to pay her magic she must sacrifice kids with the right magic core...and is rare for her to spot a magical child"

Wanda looks uncomfortable for a moment and Agatha gives her a kind smile. "Kitty, Margalia tried to recruit me and thank Hecate Agatha saved me in the last minute...let me tell you this, Margalia as much evil of person you can imagine and more"

"Why me?"

"We don´t know exactly, but, we do know that you´ll be safe as we´ll deal with her and stop that madwoman" and Wanda adds "I know you like fiction where kids face bad guys and win, but, this is reality and I ask you, please, stay here and don´t try to be Harry Potter"

"Don´t worry, I don´t want to go after a woman who wants to kill me. I´m not Harry Potter"

__________________________________________________________________________

"My love, come here" Belasco orders as his Persephone approaches the trone to see the screen display in front of him. "Do you reconize that girl?"

"Of course, that´s our little Yana, although, she´s a bit older now"

"Correct, but, do you reconize the blue man here?"

"Ohhh" and she giggles.

______________________________________________________________________

Kurt Szardos is getting the gist of the X-men and has no problem in doing his part, however, as the man was walking down the halls it is impossible to not see two Russians fighting in their languages.

"Is demonic, no sister of mine will learn magic" Piotr screams like a wild animal, but, the teenager is not scared.

"You´re a mutant, you save people, what I supposed to do? Stay in the dark? I have a gift and I want to use it...and if you´re bonehead to see it" Yana teleport as Piotr´s fist hit the floor.

Piotr looks back to see Kurt Szardos looking at the scene. "WHAT?" and Kurt teleports away before the Russian could hit him. Kurt spot Yana crying (sad tears or anger tears? hard to tell) and remember his time as a small kid under Margalia.

What a terrible thought.

"Hello, do you want to learn magic?"

And Yana looks up at Kurt and nods.

(Everything in his vision is fitting in, everything but one crucial thing, but, Kurt has time)


	5. part 5

N/A: Something short hope so.

The X-men are polarized once Piotr forbidden his sister, Yana, to learn magic (and some members did back him up having bad experience with magic in a way or another) but once wizard Szardos starts to teaching Yana, Logan and Storm defend him saying the man has every right to teach as Yana has to learn.

And now, the X-men are completely divided and Piotr is anger as ever leaving the mansion to cool off (Logan did let slip with those cool offs are and Yana is gross-out) and the wedding of Jean and Scott has a date set.

Logan is also leaving every time someone mentions the wedding. Kurt has to ask Ororo, once the last incident rend Logan leave with his bike and crying hard, what happened between him and Jean, and Ororo, in her true leader voice replies.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing"

"Ohh, makes more sense"

___________________________________________________________________________

Yana is learning fast and Kurt Szardos can say she´s a rare gem and he can feel that Belasco is interested as well, a new weapon for his arsenal and a new toy to please his boss (for the lack of better term)

"Uhm, Kurt, I was thinking...how can I go to a magical school? You told you wanted to go but...your family" Yana is being as respectful as one can be, which is funny as Szardos does not respect his family that much (he does not kill because they didn´t let him starve) 

(It makes him feel bad for his long game, but, his soulmate is worth)

"I got to confess that my family´s name is horrible in the magical society, my foster mother...so I couldn´t just ask you to join the school, I´m sorry Yana"

"Is ok, I understand, and I´m sorry you have to be through the bullshite your family caused..." she speaks surely thinking on the fights her brother is doing and his protectiveness towards her borderline obsessive.

Kurt seems to take pity on Yana as he gives a suggestion. "They may not let you in, but, they could let you interact with one of their students, I heard their newest student was someone Prof X thought was a mutant and wanted to enrol her in this school"

Yana perks with this news. "What´s her name?"

Easiest question ever. "Kitty Pryde"

_________________________________________________________________________

Belasco watches the scene with a frown on his face and his beloved Persephone reprimes him, in her sing-song tone, about it causing Belasco to stop and gaze upon her.

"Are your plans going into a bifurcation?" Persephone, his Persephone hugs him from behind and lets her head rest on his should. "What my lord will do?"

"What I must, Katzchen, what I must" and adds "this wizard is slowly getting on my nerves"

"He´s in love, sure you can see that and how love can make us do the impossible"

"Uhm, true, still this Kurt Szardos is not getting any favours by anger me"


	6. part 6

N/A: Plot gets thick. I guess.

Kitty is getting more spells and learning more on what she can about witchcraft, for example, witches can´t lie, but, they can explore loopholes but with care. "Hecate does not like lying witches, Kitty, and that goes to feelings as well, I mean, look at Wanda" Agatha points at the Scarlet Witch lecturing some of the younger girls in a stern voice as their attempt of doing a certain spell almost end in disaster and Agatha can chuckle to the irony of this situation.

"She never lies. When she dates Wonder Man that was 100% genuine which makes things even sadder as the man was a...piece of shit" Agatha concludes now giving a pointy look at Kitty.

"You were searching for a soulmate?" she asked and Kitty wants to lie right away but she can´t.

"Kind...I made a spell to see if I would find someone, but, the spell was not conclusive"

"Of course it wouldn´t the matters of the heart are too complex and you´re too young for that" Agatha scowls and gives a solution instead "you are writing to that nice girl named Illyana Rasputin, why go crazy over soulmates when you can have friends?

"And you don´t mind that she´s an X-men?"

"Of course not, not everyone is like Charles Xavier"

____________________________________________________________________

Piotr is getting even more hostile with everyone from Ororo to Wizard Kurt, in fact, the wizard is receiving his full hostility as Piotr found out he is the one teaching magic to his snowflake. "You´re dirtying my sister" is one of his most common phrases.

Wizard Kurt can fight him with one eye closed. Piotr does not care as he´s feeling anger that this man is soiling something so perfect as his sister.

"You´d realize this is what is driving her away from you, right?" Kurt explains without fear as Ororo and Logan are nearby ready to take Piotr if he gets unstable again.

"No, is you soiling my snowflake, is your fault"

"Piotr...you behave in an inappropriate way with your own sister and that´s what wedge between you two if you don´t believe...ask yourself, why she looks so fearful and angry when you are around?"

Piotr stops for a moment and can see she was angry at him and even moves away from his presence, but, shaking his head, Piotr knows who is to blame. "Stay away from my sister!"

____________________________________________________________________

"So...the soulmate thing didn´t work out?" Yana asked from the mirror as Kitty is explaining what happened, they have been talking for a month now but it feels years now. The two hit off pretty well.

"Yeah, Agatha even lecture me to make more friends and not be boy crazy"

"Your teacher is smart, mine is too but he loves to drink beer and likes to ''go out'' which means he does adult stuff" Yana explains and Kitty laughs as only Yana, the fearsome witch of hell (as she likes to label herself) to describe like that.

"And your project?" Kitty has only time to say that when a portal opens and Yana does not seem afraid. A loud sound can be heard and all the X-men arrives.

Piotr is pleading to Yana to step away from the portal, but, the little girl made a gross face at him and jumps right into the portal. The mirror is still working as she sees the X-men and she finally sees Yana´s teacher who is pale as a ghost.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Happy my lord?" his Persephone asks sitting on his lap and playing with his horns.

"Not until I complete what I must do, Katzchen"


	7. Intermission

N/A: something short here and to explain more of magic in this world. I love magic.

  
The smells of incenses are aromas that are slowly but sure ingrained in Kitty´s life. Walking freely in amidst of alleys and streets in London with Wanda being her guide and Kitty trying to imagine different scenarios for where the older woman is taking her.

"Kitty, when you think of magic...what comes to your mind?" Wanda asked now facing her with her sunglass as the two of them stop in front of a store that seems to be forgotten by everyone.

Kitty wants to say something funny like Harry Potter or LOTR, but, she is studying magic enough to give a more sounding response. "Magic is a belief. Magic is a strength that flows in all our body. Magic is alive and can be taken away ...if you disobey the sacred rules" Kitty concludes her small speech and now open her eyes to see Wanda´s crimson ones staring at her.

"Correct, magic can be wonderful, magic can be cruel, magic allows us to choose and we must live with our choices" Wanda replies and adding a sombre tone she concludes. "You´re young and haven´t felt yet and I pray that you never will...but, sometimes, magic can leads you to do bad things even if your intentions are noble. Remember...there´s only the intention of the witch or wizard here" and now Wanda´s eyes are back to normal and no one seems to notice or care for what just happened.

"I know...I hope I can make the right choices" Kitty states and now Wanda offers a kind smile and puts her hand on Kitty´s shoulder as she speaks again. "With each choice you made, you learn and that´s all a witch can hope"

_______________________________________________________________________

The shop is way bigger inside and, of course, is sells many magical items. Wanda stops the excursion and looks at Kitty with cautious. It makes her think of her own mother when Terry let Kitty watch something adult. "Agatha told you about the Szardos and what you will do?" she puts her arms on her hips for a moment.

"You´re sounding like a mom now. Ok, let´s get this over" and Kitty crosses her fingers in front of Wanda who nods "I, Kitty Pryde, swear to not go after a lunatic that wants to kill me. I´m not Harry Potter. I should and must trust the people around me to protect me. We witch walk in a coven for a reason" and adds "happy?"

"Yes, just to make sure, however, I´m also not really happy you can´t defend yourself...so I´m taking you to this place. No Harry Potter jokes here, Kitty" she swears she won´t do it "this is the diagon alley, well, the second version...is complicated, when the books were printed the real wizard community wanted to get as far away from anything that resembles that book so...the new Diagon alley is craft" and Kitty looks at the diagon alley and how is too diverse to be called 100% British. She sees the culture of all places (and even some aliens) living in harmony.

"That´s so cool" Kitty mutters in awe in the corner of her eyes she saw a rabbi buying ingredients in a pleasant mood. Wanda smiles and replies again. "Here, is more than a diagon...is a secret world for all the witches and wizards. We´re safe to practise our religion as long we don´t cause harm for others" she explains and smiles sadly as she looks away.

"Why you bring me here? I love it, but, is there´s a secret reason?" Kitty asked and Wanda nods.

"As I said before...you´ll not go after a lunatic that wants to kill you, but, there´s no harm in preparing yourself in case another lunatic wants to harm you" and smiles as Kitty´s eyes are lighting up as she´s getting the message. "So...I´ll teach you one of my famous hexes"

Kitty has 15 years old and knows how to act like a lady, however, she has no qualms in jump happily and hugs Wanda at this news. "Thank you, thank you" and Wanda is laughing amused at this. Is a nice change of pace if compared with the Avengers.

_______________________________________________________________________

Wanda, as Scarlet Witch, is a big deal as many people greet her with awe(while Kitty could swear some are looking at her in fear, but, Wanda is not one to talk about her past and Kitty won´t pry) and one old witch, a friend of Agatha, allow Wanda and Kitty to train in her pocket dimension for free.

Dr Strange was there as well. A detail the old witch forget to mention (was a mistake or mean spirit?) as Wanda now whisper on Kitty´s ears. "Do you know what to do if a man twice your age hits on you?"

"Yes, kick his nuts in the worst case, phase in the best case" and adds "did he really sleep with his student?"

"Yes...more than once" Wanda replies and breaks the illusion Dr Strange was using for his work. And notices the companion in the pocket dimension. 

"Wanda...still being able to enter here? Then that´s a miracle on itself" Dr Strange replies and Wanda is bemused by such words. "Is this your new student?"

"From the academia, and relax, unlike you, I don´t plan to sleep with my underage student" Wanda states and is clearly that Dr Strange was expecting this reply but has no come back for this.

"You´re Kitty Pryde, your name is being talked in the magical community" he begins as if Wanda didn´t speak before. And for some reason, maybe out of loyalty, Kitty is not really liking Dr Strange ("remember, Kitty, don´t make enemies if you can avoid" "yes, Agatha")

And judging by one of his eyebrow being arch in such fashion (almost in a comical and over the top way) certainly means he expects an answer. And Kitty is happy to oblige. "I never heard about you until now, now, could you leave. Wanda will teach me hexes"

And Dr Stranger leaves not satisfied with the answer. Giving the old news ("Margalia Szardos wants to kill you..." "I know, I know...old news, my good doctor, now carry away") and now the two women can train in peace.

______________________________________________________________________

"Ok...how do you think my hexes work?" Wanda asked a bit smug for Kitty liking.

"With intention?"

And estimating by her smile. That´s the right answer. "And how can you make a hex?" Wanda asked as her hand already have the famous crimson glow in her hands.

"With my intention" Kitty respond as her hands have a soft white glow that quickly turns into sparkle and in a matter of seconds crimson and white face each other.

________________________________________________________________________

"So...in the pocket dimension time is irrelevant? I thought we were there for months?" Kitty asked once Wanda deem she knows enough for today and now is taking the young girl and herself to eat something sweet ("I crave sweet things, don´t tell Agatha" "Don´t worry, Wanda, your secret is safe with me")

"Is perfect to do anything there, of course, rent a pocket dimension has a few problems as you just witness"

"Yeah...I get it." and she asked as her ice cream finally arrived. "Next time, can Agatha come here with us too?"

Wanda stops smiling and shakes her hand. "Agatha is banned from entering here...she committed a crime many years ago and there´s no forgiveness if you break the sacred rules" and she adds to conclude her line of thought. "Don´t kill innocents is rank number 1 for a reason"

"How...?"

"Not my story to tell, Kitty, but, like I said...magic is all about intention"

"And all magic comes with a price"


	8. Part 8

Jean and Scott are ready to return to the X-men and their fellow friends to share their wondrous news. "Scott, the dress is perfect you´ll love it...before and after the party" Jean has innuendo and there´s no need of powers to see what the two couple are thinking, however, this is put in a halt as Jean listen Piotr shout a big NOOO so loud that interrupts any attempt of telepathic sex.

* * *

And quickly enter the mansion to see a real mess. Piotr crying and shouting the name Yana and demonic smoke (Scott can see demonic shapes coming from said smokes) in the Yana´s room.

Ororo noticed them and smiles sadly at the couple. "Jean, Scott. I´m afraid you arrived at a bad time...something strange just happened. Yana joins a demonic portal"

Scott sighs and looks at his future wife. "We´re X-men when something strange does not happen with us?" and the couple ignores Logan´s dramatic man pain.

The couple meets the newest addition to the team. Kurt Szardos, a blue furry man who can do magic and is more than willing to help in the rescue of Illyana Rasputin. If Ororo trusts him enough for the mission, the Summers will play along.

_______________________________________________________________________

Kurt Szardos is in a throne room. Is shinning too bright thanks to the sun, oh Ra must be in a good mood and the void must be in an even joyful spirit hence why the room itself looks so pristine. White, gold and rust-coloured are visible for his eyes but Kurt knows there are more colours. There´s more shape to be seen, but, what´s the price to see more?

"What a curious mind you have" a feminine voice speaks drawing his total attention on the source and Kurt wonders how he missed. On the centre of the room, there´s the throne and there a Queen sits and rules above all.

Cleopatra, but, not like Hollywood vision her. Cleopatra has a mix of beige and brown that makes her beauty seems ethereal, the gold on her ears, fingers and arms only enhance her natural beauty. Cleopatra in front of him is beautiful and also is the pure personification of Chaos.

Kurt does not look into her eyes for long and looks down. He can feel the tentacles, can feel the eyes on his very soul and knows no magic or pray can save him in case of the Queen of Dreamland want him for her meal.

"Funny indeed, however, I´m not here to eat...not today" and Kurt can sense the malicious smile. "No need to fear me, for today, cause I´m amused by your plan, wizard. The Szardos is always a disappointment, you, however, exceed all my expectations. I like to laugh too" and Kurt now is forced to look up to see the Queen gazing upon him. She mentions with her head he can speak and Kurt measures his words carefully.

"Thank you, I wouldn´t imagine my search for my soulmate to amuse you" is a careful sentence and it seems to not anger the Queen as she smiles again.

"You did, I like manipulation and you have the X-men on your hands. Interesting, and using little Yana for such purpose, I´m amused. But here´s the problem, my dear wizard" and Kurt can feel the tentacles rose up to his waist and is making him acutely aware of how close he is now with the Queen.

"And what will be, my Queen?"

"You´ll face my Belasco...Can you defeat him?"

"No, no one can defeat him, except you, and going to his realm...is dangerous and increases his chances even more"

"Good, good. Do you have a plan?"

"A few"

And the Queen smiles in a sultry way as Kurt knows that in Dreamlands you must pay off some form to a Good Queen and Kurt believes this can be label as "stories that Kitty does not need to know"

________________________________________________________________________

Piotr is taking harder as his sister really jump in the opportunity to get rid of him and even as everyone is working to devise a plan, even the wizard, Piotr realizes he can´t offer anything to the table.

Am I ....making my snowflake nervous?

This miserable thought continues to haunt him even in his nightmares as he sees Yana looking at him in disgust and saying he´s a creepy and how his love for her is tainted and gross. And...someone is laughing at him, someone is laughing at Piotr´s humiliation.

_______________________________________________________________________

" According to the wizard, Limbo is a dangerous place for your powers, Jean" Ororo explains and Jean accepts, no one will be seen when Logan starts coming to terms of his feelings for Jean and vows to get over. Meanwhile, Scott asks who will come to the mission to rescue Yana Rasputin and Ororo is ready to answer.

"Me, myself, Logan, Kurt and Rogue. Prof X is, well, with Moira at moment and we won´t waste time chasing a man that likes to hide and be chased, an innocent life is at the stake here" Ororo then concludes with a lighter tone "When we return I want to know all the details about the wedding"

Jean smiles. "Ororo, as if I could hide any secret from you" and she hugs her old friend who extends the courtesy to Scott Summers. The X-men are a family and that´s what matters.

_____________________________________________________________________

Persephone is a funny name, Yana thought, but, she has no room to judge as she´s being very kind with Yana even if...the blonde girl is not very sure of her choices.

"Miss Persephone..." Yana begins knowing how this world works and still wanting to know more. "how many peoples did you have to kill to get that spell?"

The woman turns to her with a nice smiling on her beautiful face and responds patiently. "22 demons" and watches as Yana nods know understanding her error. She only killed 17 demons today.

______________________________________________________________________

“Kitty...are you positive you can handle this?” Ororo asked and Kitty nods knowing a witch can´t lie. The wizard, a Szardos, someone that Agatha often said is dangerous kneel on her level and asked again.

“Are you really sure? Limbo is a dangerous place...far more dangerous than my foster mother” he replies kindly and Kitty listen to his words knowing that Yana trust him and she does trust on Yana too. “I know your teacher often say I must be just like my foster family, but, can you trust on us to save your friend?”

Kitty gazes back at him, no hostility nor warm welcome. “I want to help. Yana is my best friend and I can´t ...not do anything” is the truth and Hecate can´t punish her.

“Can you trust me to protect your back?”

“Yes”

And Kurt Szardos offers a smile to the teenager and nothing else can said. 


	9. Part 9

N/A: Well, making Kitty admire Wanda is one thing but Kitty deserves to be amazed on her own, so this little piece here is to explore her powers. Her powers are me having fun with Kitty´s canon ability and showing the middle finger to the canon.

"Do you know why I called you here?" Agatha Harkness asked looking at the teen who is offering a sheepish smile and shakes her hair making her ponytail move as well and giving an illusion of being a cat´s tail. 

Agatha offers a tiny smile and crosses her arms amused by this little game. "Really, then tell me how was your day so far and why Sofia´s hair was alive and hugging the girl"

"Oh that...yeah, I was expecting you could tell me too. This is a magic school, right? Not my fault Sofia was bullying me in a place that says no bullying" Kitty replies in all seriousness as if she cracks the most complex case that haunted every policeman ever.

"Yes, the school has an anti-bullying policy here, yet, making a hair gaining sentience..." she continues to smile "in fact, we never had a real talk about your powers, Kitty"

Now she stops smiling and looks at her own hands unsure for a moment. "I may have caused her hair to be alive for a moment as well the rest...but..." Agatha stops her with a raise of her hand knowing where her point is.

"You´re afraid. There´s a lunatic after you because of your powers and you feel that you don´t need to increase yourself to make those lunatics go after you...Kitty" she starts looking for the right words "look at me, never feel ashamed of your gifts. Never. That´s the reason for you to be in this school, now, please, tell me what you can do and trust in a competent adult to help you is all I ask"

Kitty sighs and tries again. "I can phase anything even people, I can modify objects´ core and I can give life to small objects...for now" And Kitty proves her point by giving life to Agatha´s desk for a moment and taking life.

Agatha glares amused Kitty and smiles proudly at that. "Kitty this is a gift. A real gift of Hecate" she speaks and Kitty lowers her head for a moment. "A gift that shouldn´t be hidden"

"I can trust you, Agatha, but I don´t know about the others...is there a spell to know if the person is trustworthy?"

"Sadly not, but, Kitty...remember what Wanda told you. We witches learn from our mistakes and you´ll make mistakes like everyone else and only there you can grow as a witch and person" then Agatha offers another advice. "I know you want to search your soulmate, but, let me ask something...do you want to be label as Kitty with a soulmate and nothing more?"

Kitty shakes her head. "I´ve more to offer than being just a trophy for some dude...or girl" she now is a bit fluster and Agatha has to admit is quite cute. Not the first Bi witch Agatha teach and nor will be the last. She just hopes the person who is her soulmate is worth her time.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Kurt," Ororo asked for him after he concluded his teaching to Yana and is now ready to leave to enjoy the night in his blue form. "May I question something?"

"If is about my family..." Kurt speaks never liking to talk about them and Ororo shakes her head assuring is not the subject for tonight. "I just want to know...are you still looking for your soulmate? Logan told me you were searching and I can´t really see how magic can guide you to a soulmate so easily"

Ororo thought about her complex relationship with T´challa and wonders if they are indeed soulmates or not. Ororo is not a believer of soulmate but she has to admit that is an interesting concept at least.

"Yes, I´m looking for her. Well, I´m now waiting for her, the magic doesn´t make everything easier you know" Kurt replies scratching his neck offering a polite smile.

"She´s that young?" Ororo asked now getting why Kurt is often going for clubs.

"A teenager and unlike my foster family I´m not into teens, so, I prefer to wait for her to be of age then you know, being a creep"

"I confess I don´t understand magic all that much, but, I can understand you a bit more" she confessed and her cellphone rings "ok, it was all that, have fun my friend and I hope you meet your soulmate in the right time" Ororo leaves Kurt who is now leaving for the club. Thank God, Kurt is not a creep because if he was Ororo would strike him right here and now.

Ororo and Hank are talking now and the idea of the soulmate conversation plays on her mind.

"Hank, do you believe in soulmates?"

"I don´t know, Ororo, there´s a time I never thought it was something possible for something like us...but looking at Jean and Scott ...maybe is not impossible"


	10. Part 10

N/A: Ok, here we go. 

Jean Grey is more than used to odd situations such as a demonic portal opening and a student following through and Scott, in a rare moment, even crack a small joke about this, but, as much the couple is used to demonic portals they certainly are used to see an actual witch.

"Hello, can we help you?" Jean begins noticing her mental shields being upgraded so to speak. The woman in front of them merely adjusting the skirt of her dress for a moment until she clears her throat and speaks calmly.

"Yes, my name is Agatha Harkness, and I know my student went through a demonic portal with the X-men" Agatha confessed straightforward manner looking at the couple and the other members of X-men.

"The X-men can protect her if you´re worried for her safety" Scott answer the pivotal silent question in hopes to ease her nerves, but, as she laughs and shakes her head is not the pivotal question.

"I often say my students need to adventure to learn more about magic...but, I also protect my students, and I know you are housing Kurt Szardos from the Szardos family...do you know what his foster family like to do with children?"

And Agatha is not shy to share this type of information.

_________________________________________________________________________

Belasco is more than pleased to see the X-men, plus the Szardos in his domains, and is more than happy to let his domains twist their minds, however, to his surprise (or not) Kitty Pryde is casting spells creating life and using the newly formed beings to defend the X-men and herself.

For a moment, Belasco can see how cute Szardos and Kitty look together fighting together, well, she´s defending and Kurt is attacking. Storm and Logan are working together and Rogue clearly is not afraid of demons. It was cute, really, but, Belasco is not the ruler of New Hell for no reason.

Splitting the X-men was easier and enacting fear on Szardos is a nice bonus. Kitty, still fierce and loyal to her own humanity is doing a good job in cover her own fear (she´s reeking trepidation and is really dainty)

"We´re here at least, wizard" Belasco offers an evil smile as Kurt is ready to cast Kitty away if Belasco moves one inch closer.

"Belasco, lord of New Hell and a prized worker of Chaos itself" the wizard begins pretending to be calm.

Belasco chuckles not surprised his boss would give a call to the wizard. Kitty breaks the tension by asking one important question. "Where´s Illyana?"

"With my dear wife...would you like to see her, your beloved friend?"

"What this will cost me?"

"You leave your new friend here with me..." and Kitty looks at Kurt nodding, of course, Kitty said no to Kurt and told how they must find Yana together.

"You want to wander to Limbo forever? The other X-men are set back home...is my spell, remember, Limbo is too dangerous and we must find your friend quicker"

And Kitty didn´t have much to say as Kurt decided for her whisper for her to grab Yana and activating the spell.

____________________________________________________________________________

Yana Rasputin and Persephone saw the door opening to see Kitty Pryde running to hug Yana tightly. " Are you hurt?" is an important question and Yana, while a bit older, nods and introduce Kitty to the so-called Persephone.

Kitty stared at the human(is she really human) and can´t help by feeling a certain sense of nostalgia here. 

"Yana, we can go home now..."

"Home? But...Kitty, here I´m learning so many spells and rituals" and Kitty sees her friend´s eyes turn crimson as her skin follow the same pattern. "Why return?"

"Because we miss you, Yana, do you want to stay here forever?" her desperation is so thick in her tone that manages to snap Yana back to her sense. Persephone is hugging the young girl (a tad bit similar how Kitty did) and to her shock said this. "I knew you wouldn´t be here forever, your place, snowflake is in the surface protecting those you love dearly and make sure no one Piotr of life can make feel fear"

And Yana nods. Kitty wanted to ask something else to this Persephone, but, she smiles at her and winks. "protect your soulmate, Kitty..."

And Kitty activated the spell to leave hoping and praying that Kurt Szardos is safe and sound.

_________________________________________________________________________

"I see inside you, Kurt...and must say, the szardos may have adopted you but you certainly inherited their manipulation skills"

"A second time someone said something like that...will you kill me now?"

"Tempted...but, how about you own me favour? I spare your life and from your friends...I can cash later and you can´t deny me"

"No, no I cannot"

_________________________________________________________________________

The X-men are back to the mortal plane and no one is too traumatized, but, no one wants to returns to Limbo. Piotr is avoiding Yana. Rogue is doing some sessions with the X-Therapist and Logan is finally ready to say Jean never loved him.

Speaking of Jean. Ororo, Jean and Scott are having a talk about a certain wizard who Kitty Pryde is now very attached to. 

"We trust your judgment, Ororo, but...I don´t like the Szardos..."

"Me neither, Scott, but we really should judge Kurt for the sins of his family?"

"I don´t know..." Jean replies confused and uncertain.


	11. Part 11

N/A: A bit of something here as now the Szardos are the big baddies.

Kurt Szardos is on his bed, still recovering from Limbo(his magic is affected the most by that place or maybe is his soul, whatever the cause is...Szardos is afraid and hopeless to heal quickly as Logan) and the wizard is set straight on his bed waiting for his mana recover.

The X-men are dealing with great additions. Illyana Rasputin´s got new tricks(and a few issues as she´s still missing Persephone dearly) and Piotr is put on his place as the horrifying reality where he can´t control Yana is finally punched him in the face.

Ororo vouch for him as once Agatha show up(much to his dismay and dissatisfaction as the old woman clearly won´t make his plan go smoothly, but, then again, he was expecting such thing) and told everyone about Kurt´s foster family and cast a bit of shadow of doubt on the others, everyone but one person.

"Kurt?" Kitty phases the door and hugs him once he offers a more optimist smile. "Are you feeling better?" her tone is laced with worry and it set his heart in delight. And gets wilder as Kitty hugs him and sits on his bed and waits for his response.

(She´s 15 years old, Kurt, don´t be a creep...)

"I´m feeling better, still tired, but better" is the truth and Kurt is ready to sleep the entire day, however, Kitty seems to want to spend time with him.

"Agatha talks about the X-men about your foster family and I...defend you, I may not like your family, but, I don´t think we should judge the sins of the parents on the sons" Kitty replies kindly and this really make him smile.

Kurt knows he must talk about Belasco´s favour he now owns, but, at the moment, he can have a nice moment with his soulmate.

___________________________________________________________________

Margalia is not happy as Stefan, once fucking Amanda like he never saw a woman in his entire life, retell the story of his friend´s failure and Margalia is now sure if she wants to get rid of Kitty Pryde, then, Margalia must take matters on her own hands.

"If my useless daughter and son aren´t cable of killing a teen witch, then, I must take matters on my own" Margalia said in disgust at the lack of success of her two children and this seems to finally cut the erotic atmosphere both were having for each other.

"I can take her down, mother, she´s a boring look girl...I can use her vanity against her" Amanda pleaded almost crying and Margalia almost slaps the woman, but, control her temper. No need to hit on her beautiful daughter.

"No, she´ll never believe in a word you may say...I need to call the best of the best..." Margalia gives a wicked smile as she uses a spell to connect with Emma Frost´s mental link. "Emma, are you still looking for a red Queen?"

Emma Frost offers a smile that means business and Margalia is a good investment. And if the price is killing this Kitty Pryde, well, Emma won´t share a tear for this little loss.


	12. Part 12

N/A: More about the Szardos...prompt them to see them fall.

Margalia Szardos is not too ignorant of the mortal world to know that Hellfire has one reason to recruited herself to the team and is her magic power and knows very well Agatha Harkness will never join this club (as Emma Frost knows this very well) hence why Margalia needs to make sure to take the best of this opportunity.

Emma Frost calls Margalia to talk about 2 issues, first and foremost, Hellfire does not accomplish anything for free and Margalia knows they will want a sorceress like her on their back call and this is something Margalia can do...for now.

(She needs power and time)

The Hellfire exhales privilege as their headquarters could easily be mistaken by a 5 stars hotel, according to Shaw, is a joke among them, after all, aside from the members of the club who will have a good time, the others who come here...won´t leave ever again or in one piece.

Emma and Shaw are sat on a big glass table that appears to be really expensive and it goes well with the aesthetic of Hellfire. "Margalia, we couldn´t thank you enough for joining us" Emma begins ina sultry tone and Margalia knows this is the begin of a huge blow. She´s anticipating and plotting anyway. "But to join Hellfire and get access of our resources...we need to assure you understand a few things" Emma concludes and Shaw is sullen than ever.

"Look, your kids are committing incest left and right, stop that" he spoke without any discretion or care "if they want to fuck each other, their problems, but, tell them to not do in front of the students...I have to erase their minds and again, those kids come from rich families who support Hellfire Academy...they don´t need their kids to see incest in the morning or ever" Shaw concluded seem completely pissed by this little fact.

Emma nods and gave a sharp gaze at Margalia, and again, she´s expecting this and knows how to turns the table. "Yes, I´m aware...and it won´t repeat again, but, you must understand...this comes from the trauma my beautiful daughter and son face...Kurt Szardos, that ingrate, he seduces and deflowered my beautiful daughter and son when they were young and this mess with their minds quite deeply."

Emma does seem to be believing this story as she gives s suggestion. "I can take the trauma out of your daughter and son´s mind" and has a sharp steel gaze on Margalia who, again, was expecting this.

"I´m thankful, truly, but, if you take the trauma way...they could be a victim of that monster again" Margalia responds and Emma seems to believe or just drop the matter.

"And I know you want to kill Kitty Pryde....why not Kurt Szardos?" Shaw asked now bored as he truly believes no more incest incidents will happen again in the academy.

Margalia also was expecting for this. "Kitty Pryde is the protegee of my rival, a woman who gave me this..." and show the scar covering her face free of any speel "I´m a woman who likes revenge and the fact my degenerated son seems to be enamoured by this 16 years old" she trails off and the two members of Hellfire fills the blank as she knows they would.

"You understand once you work for us...there´s no way back and we´ll request your magic to defeat the X-men..." Shaw speaks again and looks more serious at Margalia who nods, inwardly smiling at this. 

"Trust me, that won´t be a problem at all"

__________________________________________________________________________

Margalia is on her room getting rid of the scar on her face while scowling at Amanda and Steffan with a more severe tone and is even ready to use punishments.

"Amanda, Steffan...if you two wanted to hump each other like rabbits, at least, do in private...I almost was throw out from Hellfire because of this behaviour" Margalia puts her arms on her hips bemused at the pair who now looks chastised and afraid of their mother.

"Mother, forgive us...is just, finally we could show our love freely, me and Steffan....we had to hide because you wanted me to seduce Kurt and ..." she cries and Margalia is not sure if those are real tears or fakes. Amanda is a great actress if a bit obtuse at times.

"Please, mother, forgive us" Steffan states begging in his tone and this change her mood.

"Very well, I shall forgive us this time if that never happens again, if you two want to explore each other...don´t go to the Academy, in fact, never put a foot there" and Amanda and Steffan swear.

"Mother....why you were using that fake scar?"

"Emma Frost is a powerful mutant, but, she hardly can see beneath the mill ways nor she knows the magic story as she has no way to know...that scar is fake and a homage to the one my esteemed rival is so ashamed" and has a perverse glee in her eyes.

_________________________________________________________________________

Agatha subconsciously traces the scar hidden by magic, a glamour spell she designed and is still useful, as she is at the X-men´s mansion along with Wanda. "Agatha...are you still sure about this?" and Agatha let her fingers away from the invisible scar.

"He´s a Szardos and I´ll never trust one, not with a child"

_________________________________________________________________________

Kitty is always happy to see Agatha and Wanda and has no problems in hug them in public(Agatha is not a fan of public display of affection for some reason) as she tells them the good news. It has passed 2 years since the Limbo´s adventure and now Kitty has 17 years old. Slowly losing that baby fat and looking more like a woman.

"What are you two doing here? A new mission?"

"Nothing of sorts...Wanda here wants to tell you something"

"Kitty...me and Vision are getting married and I would like to and the X-men to attend the wedding" she smiles and is more than happy to join this celebration, but, she makes one question.

"Can I take Kurt as my date?"

Agatha wanted to say no, she really wants to say no, but, "of course, I trust your judgment, now could you take me to Storm...I need to talk to her, is about that magic item she was looking for"

________________________________________________________________________

Ororo, Wanda and Agatha peer from the window Kitty and Kurt joking on the garden as she´s using her magic to cheat on the chores just like Kurt Szardos is doing.

"Still think he´ll wake up and eat babies?" Ororo asked calmly. 

"A Szardos never change"

"But...you said, more than once a witch is allowed to make mistakes and learn from them..."

"I...think the Szardos are a mistake too big for anyone"

______________________________________________________________________________

"Katzchen...I think your friends don´t like me"

"They don´t like your family and they can hold grudges like no one, but, I know and hope they´ll open up to you as in this weeding they´ll see you´re not this monster"

______________________________________________________________________

"So, Scarlet Witch going marry a robot? Odd, but, is no important...Kitty Pryde will be there and we´ll be there as well" Margalia promised as Amanda is ready to help her mother no matter the cost.


	13. Part 13

N/A: ok, what is Margalia up to

Kitty Pryde, with 17 years old now is on the school, to be more exact, she´s on the examing room with some of the old witches as Kitty is doing her final presentation, even if this building is magic, in the end, a school is still a school.

"Magic is a gift ever so present from Hecate! Whose real deity is far more transcendental than we thought, at least, I did. Hecate is one of the names of Zaorva, the Outer God of life" Kitty concludes her part to see the old witches nodding slowly, but, Agatha pipes in.

"Do you know how magic exist? There are many interesting theories, but, do you want the truth or the fascinating theories?" Agatha asked with a playful smile twisting the corner of her mouth and Kitty nods wanting to know the truth, in her words, "I can handle the truth"

This causes the other old witches to giggle, either at Kitty or something else is up in the air, Agatha then proceeds to explain the origin of magic. "Kitty, every time, and I meant every time, you cast a spell is a manifesto of Zaorva and ...." she closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath "Chaos´s love for each other in the most visceral way possible" Kitty got pale and is shaking her head and Agatha nods "Yes, magic exists because Zaorva and IT did the deed"

"Oh...." Kitty was not expecting this. Wanda was there as well and gave details about the stories of Zaorva and IT together, their love is pure but destructive for anything alive.

"Wait, has ever happened of a witch, huh, try to contact IT?" Kitty asked and Wanda looks at Agatha as expecting her to lie, yet, Agatha told her the truth yet again.

"Yes, Margalia Szardos, of course, she was too insignificant for IT, so, is more like mediation with one of IT´s offsprings...She paid the price to live with her reward"

"And are the Szardos still going after me?"

"That I can´t tell, maybe, Margalia give up or is planning something, either way, her magic is very, shall we say precarious, so unless you tied up on a death chamber for her, I doubt she can do any real damage, but, just in case..."

"No tying myself to a death chamber? Damn, and I was looking forward" Kitty replied sarcastically.

Once Kitty is out of the room, Wanda gave a disproving look. "Agatha, you made that deal too, why to lie?"

"Why tell this truth? I did the deal and I´ll live to regret, Kitty does not need to know...and frankly, I fear this would push her even more to wizard Szardos" Agatha concludes and Wanda is not sure of such plan anymore nor if Agatha´s judgment is correct.   
_________________________________________________________________________

Margalia Szardos was spotted by her wayward son with the X-men in a crash among Hellfire and X-men, of course, Margalia cares nothing for their fights nor the reason, yet, she can pretend as no one can imagine. And she shouts tells of Kurt defiling her precious daughter to Storm, the leader of the X-men.

She knows that her old friend Agatha must have warned them about Kurt and by proxy he´s to be avoided like all the Szardos and Margalia spurring lies about the "rape of Amanda" should have made Ororo Monroe rethinks her decision in support Kurt, yet, it didn´t work out as she hopes.

"I´ve never raped a woman nor I´ll ever do, now, your daughter is incestuous by her own nature and is sleeping with her own brother and other men without second glance" Kurt gritted his teeth as Margalia smiles dies once seeing that Ororo takes his word over his.

"I´ve seen rapist in my time, Margalia, and you´re wrong about your own son" Ororo states and Kurt uses his magic to get rid of Margalia´s spell, one that was giving an advantage to Hellfire, but, now...they´re vulnerable. The shield is gone.

And to Emma surprises, Kurt still has the energy to go, unlike Margalia who is too tired. 

Emma Frost, the White Queen, uses her diamond form and manages to give room to Hellfire to escape (she´s no match for Storm, Jean and Kurt´s magic combined, but, could gain time to an escape plan)

As they leave, Kurt trembles of rage, his own foster mother accused of something so vile...just to make his group kick him out? Despicable. Logan goes to Kurt and offers him to buy beers for him, plural, of course.

"Your foster family sucks" is his eloquent response.

"Is anyone here thinks I´m a rapist?" Kurt asked a bit peeved and angry, without knowing, his eyes are similar to the rage Margalia show a few minutes ago.

"If we thought that we wouldn´t be here much less close of Kitty or Yana, so, relax, elf, you have friends"

Kitty caught word of this news and is not happy that his own mother (foster mother) would be this low. She runs to talk with Kurt and see how he´s dealing with such betray.

Kurt looking at her face, full of worry and understanding for him, makes his day much better. He loves those moments where he and Kitty are this close.

______________________________________________________________________

Raven Darkholme also got a word of such wizard with blue fur and golden eyes that cast magic way better than Margalia Szardos. "Uhm, that´s interesting!" and flashes a smile at this.

_____________________________________________________________________

Amanda is peering through the door to see the Hellfire´s members scowling Margalia for her inadequacy, their words, in today´s mission and are teasing her in regards her revenge.

Yet, Emma Frost stops Sebastian Shaw and speaks in a more refined tone. "We had a deal, you´ll get your revenge, mark my words, Kitty´s blood will be in your hands...Wanda Maximoff´s wedding was postponed thanks to a mission on space, but, now...we can truly act, we have spied on every place and sure, with a bit of magic, we can disguise you and your daughter at the wedding where you can cast" now she sneers at her "sorry, too much magic at one day is too much, then, I can land one of my best pupils to take care of Kitty Pryde for you"

Margalia accepted the terms. Amanda is happy but also anger as she wants to get revenge on Kurt for her mother (and get favours)

_____________________________________________________________________

"And who you´ll send to such foul mission?" Shaw asked bored. "Who is the best pupil you were thinking?"

"Doug Ramsey!" and Emma laughs as Doug is far from the killer Margalia wishes and sips her wine and smirks at this and Shaw is curious. 

"She´s a useless witch, but, our only chance, if we lost her..."

"We can get a better one. How about Kurt himself?"


	14. Part 14

N/A: Emma Frost wants to bet on a new horse.

Kurt Szardos is contemplating the changes in his life, and of course, no one knows that half of those changes happened for a selfish reason not to help the mutant race, in fact, Kurt hardly cared in the past, but, now...Now, Kurt thinks differently, is he willing to die for the cause? He´s not sure, too cynical for that, but, he´s willing to do everything he can for the cause.

No one can know his reason to be here is to be near is because of his soulmate, Kitty Pryde, and at the same time, Kurt believes it´s his destiny to be in his team, whatever good or not only time can say. Scott, after the Hellfire´s mission, gave him the tips to change his last name and a surprising story.

"I wanted to change my last name too. I´d not like my father. I can´t forgive him...I didn´t change my last name just to be out of spite towards him...but if you want to stop being a Szardos, that´s fine, as much is fine if you want to continue to be a Szardos" Scott concludes and with such line, Kurt can see why Jean would pick him over Logan(meanwhile, Logan is date someone new and promises to be over Jean)

And while Kurt is certainly tempted, the man still holds tightly the memories of his childhood, maybe, his mother cast a spell on him and that´s the only reason for Kurt to be so attached to the past.

With such thoughts, Kurt decides to go to the city, to take some fresh air, and as he´s about to leave, he saw Kitty´s jubilant face as she´s talking with more people of her age, and so innocently, their eyes met and she gave him a cute smile to him and Kurt has to remember she´s too young and the X-men already defend him against his foster mother´s allegation...he does not need to be a creep now.

"Are you leaving now?" Kitty begins shyly and adds quickly. "I´m learning new spells and testing magic to the limit, you know, technology and magic" she announced proudly "Do you want to see?"

"I would love it, but, maybe another time...I need to think about some stuff, as you Americans said" he speaks and Kitty nods forlon and holds his hand for a minute.

"Whatever that damn woman said, you´re much better than her and...I hope you still stay around"

"I´ll just go take fresh air" he jokes until he sees her eyes and Kurt understands her line as he understands her perfectly. Soulmates but with age difference and that´s not how healthy relationship beings (well, he saw all the toxicity Margalia and Amanda can envoke)

__________________________________________________________________________  
Emma Frost is the master of seduction. She could make any men or women weak on their knees and is quite proud of such achievements so far, still, when she meets Kurt Szardos, while the man is not ugly (far from that) is certainly not her usual type, but, hey, Emma is working here, is not for pleasure.

"May I sit here?" she asked and Kurt looks at her astonished. "Oh, I´m just here to drink, darling, and you look like you need to vent as you´re feeling unrequited love" Emma concludes and Kurt laughs joyless as she´s half right.

"Let me guess, you´re here to seduce me to get to your side as you realize that Margalia is a bad horse to bet, right?" Kurt replied/asked bemused and let a mirthless chuckles leave. "You must think I´m a moron, why I would betray the X-men for something that will happen naturally, Margalia is power-hungry but lack anything else to claim anything, so, Hellfire has a useless witch on the team" Kurt smirks at her. 

Emma Frost is not impressed. Time to use plan B. "You got me, she´s not fit for our team, but, let me ask you this, Kurt Szardos, do you want to continue to suffer from this love forever? We all know Jean will only love one man and is carrying his child any day now if she´s not already doing that" Emma smirks and now Kurt laughs so loudly that he almost falls to the ground and is causing a scene.

"Who says I love Jean grey? I´m not Logan...the person I love is someone else and you don´t hold a candle in comparison to her" Kurt states and without realizing he slips her name. "Kitty Pryde is far prettier than you in every single way...you, Emma, is so ugly" and teleports away leaving Emma completely insulted.

She lost to 17 years old.

"UGLY? ME?!"

__________________________________________________________________________

Wanda and Vision´s wedding is on the make, this time, no mission on the space, and the X-men have invited as well the Avengers and some friendly faces to the Avengers. And that´s the weakness Hellfire and the Szardos needed.

Amanda is looking up and down at Doug Ramsey. Nothing too impressive can be said about this character, but, maybe that´s the point and Amanda hopes this boy is useful in this mission.

"I´m Amanda Szardos" she begins and Doug really awkward states he knows who she is ("you make out with your brother in the classroom...we saw it") and this does not seem to bother her at all.

"Good, then let´s cut the chase, we´ll infiltrate the weeding" Doug smiles now. A wedding? He never went to one before, and Amanda promptly shuts him down with one nasty look as she continues. "Thanks to my magic, no one will reconize me and no one in the party knows who you´re. I´ll be Rory´s wife, Rory is a famous researcher and wants to spend time with his wife" the way she said Doug can conclude, without even using his mutation, that she cast a spell on this Rory and will do sexy stuff with him under dubious consent (Doug is more conflicted than ever. He likes Hellfire but...does Doug really need to work with a rapist?)

"And you, Doug, you´ll be my son" Amanda states and Doug takes the universal cue to dye his hair as soon as possible and take many steps back from Amanda who is looking at her brother with adoration while the latter is anything but happy.

Is this what Hellfire truly is?


	15. Part 15

N/A: Ok, this au is getting to a close.

If one has to pick a fan of weddings, for whatever reason, Doug Ramsey is your guy, but, for this one wedding (Wanda and Vision´s) his enthusiasm is none to be found and Dani Moonstar and Karma are noticing this.

"Doug, aren´t you happy about the wedding? Are you robocist?" Karma asked chuckle at this as memes are a new thing for her and she´s in love in using those memes in conversations.

"What? No, is not that...is the company that I´m forced to endure...Dani, I´m going with Miss Incest and Dr Rory as their fake son...Dani," now Doug pauses and looks around and hissed at Karma asking if they are truly alone.

"Aside from the millions of bacterias and organism involving Earth, sure, we´re alone in this room, your room, Doug" Karma stated crossing her arms amusing and Doug, getting used to Karma´s newfound sense of humour, just nods and confess something.

"Girls, are you sure the Hellfire´s organization is the right organization for us?" Doug asked and all eyes are on Dani, the Cheyenne should say that Hellfire is good for them and she can tell them the time Emma Frost saved her, yet, one case of good faith is not enough and Dani let it show in her features.

"And what other organization can we think of? X-men? Avengers?" Dani asked back and Karma speaks, as if she was waiting for this only ask to bring this piece of information, and take a piece of paper out of her pocket show to her friends what she is thinking.

"Excalibur?!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Margalia is not sure if Kitty´s blood, as she´s a bit older to be used as a sacrifice, will please her gods, but, if nothing else it will give great pleasure, in the end, that girl´s life and prove to her foster son that she knows better.

Amanda is not being subtle in sleeping around with this Dr Rory and Margalia does not care nor for Stefan´s pain who loved Amanda with all his heart and is nothing more but a number for his own sister. Margalia can admit that this is a terrible situation, but, she does not care enough to change.

"Amanda, bring me that girl alive, I need to kill Kitty Pryde and prove to everyone who is the superior one" Margalia doubts her own words. She does not feel as powerful as before and after the last encounter with Kurt, the sinking feeling that Hellfire may want to fire her is overwhelming.

"Mother!" Amanda kneels in front of Margalia as if speaking with a Queen, and well, Margalia was the Red Witch in a very long past. "I´ll not fail, I promise you"

"Good, now go and don´t make mistakes, Amanda...you too can be replaced"

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty Pryde has 17 years old and has some problems with her own image as a woman. Wanda is incredibly beautiful, Jean is radiant and Ororo is impossible to look bad even if she tried and it makes Kitty wonder if people think she´s pretty too. Not in a cute way, if people would really want to date her.

"Hello, Kitty" Jean Grey speaks with a fond voice and sits next to the teen who is watching as Lorna and Pietro are helping in the wedding and how Scott and Pietro are sort getting along but won´t hesitate in the fight each other. "What´s in your mind?"

"You can read it" Kitty jokes knowing her defences are top-notch, but, this makes Jean arch an eyebrow at her own words and Kitty tries again. "Is stupid, really, really stupid" and hugs her legs as if this is the final proof of how stupid the issue is and Jean is not having it.

"It can´t be stupid or else our friendly witch wouldn´t be here like that"

"I...I´m ugly?" Kitty blurp out looking at the green eyes of Jean Grey who is not laughing but is somewhat relieved is nothing serious like Apocalypse or Magento...wanting to crash the wedding(Scott and Ororo were the ones to make sure Magneto won´t ever show up here and so far, the man, for all his flare, is not making himself know for his daughter´s wedding)

"No, you´re not ugly. I can tell how you've got the fluffiest hair ever, the kindest brown doe eyes and how you look amazing in blue, and I can tell how you look better than those teen models from those magazines, but, the problem here Kitty is how you see yourself? If you compare yourself to Wanda or any other women...you´ll be missing the chance to know how pretty you´re" Kitty Pryde does not say anything, is thinking and Jean will never know what she´s thinking, but not speaking.

Her eyes narrow for a moment as a playful smile borns in her face. "Are you crushing on someone?"

"Maybe...but that´s a secret"

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt Szardos look at the couples at the wedding. Logan found a new love interest that for once is reciprocating his attention. And his eyes travel to Kitty who is now passionately talking with Yana and other people of her age about something and Kurt wants to know what she´s talking about, but, will he look like a creep?

Kitty meets his eyes and a shy smile forms in her pretty face as she waves at him calling his name as she´s talking about something he´ll like and Kurt does not think twice as he goes to her ignoring Logan´s suspicious looks who is quickly replaced as his date is back talking happily about the last wedding he appears. "Hercules, the greek gods marry a lot?" "Logan...we love marriage"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amanda Szardos aka Amanda Stefson is holding the arm of Dr Rory as the receptionist let the great Dr Rory, one that helped Tony Stark in the past, arrive in the party. Tony Stark is really weak to her spells and as far Tony is concern Dr Rory was always married and with a son.

Yet, Ororo Monroe was looking at the boy for a moment, and even though she has no idea who is the blonde woman, she knows the boy and has a bad feeling about this.

"It won´t be an X-men wedding without problems" Ororo and she mentions Psylocke to come closer. "Betsy, do you remember that boy I told you about? the one we try to help named Doug Ramsey?"

Betsy looks as she drinks her wine and nods nicely. "I know his parents...Ororo, we have troubles"

"His parents hate us?"

"No, those aren´t his parents"


	16. Part 16

N/A: Kidnap time. And this is the penultimate chapter. More fluffy on the Maximoffs Twins because of fuck canon.

Wanda is using magic to make a hairstyle to match to her wedding dress, sadly, her magic does not update on newest styles and she ended up like "I love Lucy" and is not a look that she was hoping for nor one she wants and judge by her twin expression, not even him likes such look.

"Wanna help?" Pietro offers once he stops laughing and Wanda sighs and let him do her hair and remembers a time when her mother, Marya Maximoff, their real mother and that´s all that matters, had trouble with her hair and it was Pietro who used to help with that problem. No one would believe now, but little Pietro wanted to be a hairstyle designer, but, fates have different plans to him.

"See? much better" Pietro brags and Wanda sighs as her twin is right and instead, she decides to repeat a question she made when she and Vision start to date.

"How do you feel about Vision?"

"Look, I´d not like robots...bad story with them, yes, Vision is cool and treats you right, but, I still don´t like robots..."

"Can you accept Vision as a family member?"

"I can, but, please, Wanda, I´d not like robots and those bad memories and feelings won´t vanish just because Vision is a good guy...Can you accept this?"

"Of course, you´re my Twin and my only family ...all I´m asking is for you and Vision get along. I´m not heartless to ignore your pain nor nightmares and me and Vision will be understanding of that as long you too are understanding of our relationship"

"Yeah, I can do that"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty is on her sit as Agatha announced the bride is about to come to the aisle, but, as Magneto tries to break in the wedding, much to Pietro´s chagrin and Wanda´s and well, everyone else, this moment was postponed as some X-men are fighting Magneto as well some Avengers and this leads Kitty to be left on her own.

Amanda, along with the mesmerized Dr Rory, makes her move as Kitty is talking with the Rabbi (oh right, Scarlet Witch is Jewish and Romani too) who is explaining who this is the X-men normal.

Agatha is no way near to the girl. She was with Wanda making sure Scarlet Witch don´t murder Magneto(is not fitting for a bride to kill her biological father today) and Amanda saw a nice opening and went for it.

"Kitty Pryde?" Amanda speaks using her strength to make her illusion be stronger enough to fool Kitty, she´s good with magic(too good, to the point some other witches are talking about her future and how they lament she´s wasting time with the X-men, well, that´s a polarized opinion as some of the witches support the X-men and think Kitty will grow in this group) "Are you really Kitty Pryde?"

Kitty offers a gentle smile and nods and speaks with a bright way. "Yes, I´m Kitty Pryde, and this is Rabbi Abadi," said Rabbi waves his hand a bit nervous as he can hear Cyclops giving orders on the other said of the mansion to take Magneto out of the way.

Amanda clapped her hands together and gushes at this. Perfect acting, if Amanda can say so. "Oh my god, I´m a fan. It was true you defeat Selene?"

Kitty chuckles a bit awkward. "Well, I had lots of help, not sure I couldn´t have done on my own. Storm and Nightcrawler were a good help, so, the credit goes to them too"

"Oh, of course, say, would you mind if I take a picture with you? My mother is a fan and my son" she points at Doug who looks nervous and far away from his parents as possible and back to Kitty. "is also a fan but really shy. Can I take a picture?"

Kitty looks at the Rabbi who chuckles and promises he´s better as the shouts stop and Magneto is finally out of the propriety. Kitty is not really keen with fans, Nightcrawler, her total opposite, has many fans(fangirls, pretty women that adore him and aren´t shy about it much to Kitty´s mortification and even jealousy) and takes selfies when the mood strikes(again, Kurt knows how to deal with his fans, but, makes a point in making his fans understand he wants privacy too)

"Ok, one selfie. Just one" Kitty instructed and Amanda nods as she takes her camera and takes a photo, but, instead of a pretty smile or a funny face, Kitty is knocked out and Rabbi Abadi is in a total trance as if nothing could bother him.

"Rory, take the girl...she´s ugly and heavy" Amanda has to say those words as still stinging her ego that Kurt picked this plain girl over Amanda and decides to be as petty as possible.

She teleports Rory, Kitty and herself away from the X-men who are back and left Doug behind, if the X-men go faulting Doug and kill him, well, Amanda won´t lose an ounce of sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Raven Darkholme was in the scene and watches as Kitty Pryde, the famous witch of Agatha´s school, getting knocked down so easily and Raven is disappointed, but, then again she´s young and still has lots to learn.

Now. She thinks. How to make this situation favourable in my way?

________________________________________________________________________________________

The Rabbi only comes back to his sense when Jean, using her powers carefully, manages to wake him up and the man is clearly confused by the time lost. "What happened?" and Jean informed what she knows and the man pales.

"Oh no...what happened to that lady?" he begins muttering something in Hebrew until he calms himself to speak in English again. "Kitty was here ...explaining how Magneto and X-men is a complex thing, anyway, a lady with blonde hair arrives and asked for a selfie...and then...I´m here talking with you" and those words hit everyone hard.

Agatha is the one to look at Kurt with accusatory eyes, one thing that the man can´t ignore and does not accept. "Blonde woman? A Szardos?"

"You still think I´m like them no matter what? You know what, I have no time for this...Katzchen is in trouble and I´ll save her while you point at me" Kurt explains and his eyes look at Doug who is under Psylocke and Ororo´s custody.

The boy is confused and at the verge of crying. And Once Kurt arrives, no spell needed to enhance his intimidation factor, the boy spills everything he knows.

"I´m from Hellfire, this blonde woman is Amanda...she and her brother fuck every day in the classroom...The White Queen took me as Amanda´s help" and more is giving as Psylocke can offer some sympathise for the boy as he does not want to do this and had no clue Amanda would do such thing, yet, naivety is often deadly in this world and her sympathies won´t let Doug scoop free.

Agatha looks up as a Raven leaves the tree and morphs into Mystique, Agatha can only frown at the sight, while Wanda is clearly counting until 100 to not lose her temper. Her father trying to bust in her wedding is one thing, but, kidnapping Kitty before the vows...Oh, Wanda is not happy.

"Hello, Son" Raven makes the reveal that is obvious to everyone even Kurt, however, it does not give her any warm welcome. "Looking for your soulmate? I know where Amanda took Kitty"

Questions are being made and Kurt will have to explain this, but, right now, is not the time. Wanda, with her eyes crimson, looks at Raven as a literal demon. "Tell me the truth" she speaks and well, everyone lives to regret as Raven is telling the entire truth about herself.

Vision was silent during the whole ordeal. He asks the Rabbi if he can quickly marry him and Wanda now as they´ll go right now and save Kitty Pryde, well, it wasn´t orthodox, but, sure the Rabbi can do a quick version as long Wanda and Vision return to the wedding.

Kurt Szardos wants to say he can save Kitty on his own, but, if they´re using Kitty for what Kurt fears then yes, Kurt will have to swallow his pride and accept help.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Margalia is happy that Amanda brought the unconscious Kitty to the sacred location. "Amanda, my daughter, all is forgiven" and this phrase beams Amanda´s soul. "This will be a perfect sacrifice to the Dark Pharaoh...Well done"

"Anything for you, mother"

Dr Rory is still completely under her control and Stefan is still irking by the scene of the love of his life being so cosy with a total stranger as well the fact he´s useless here.

Stefan wishes he could be a gallant hero like Kurt was in their games in a very distant memory of a very forgotten childhood.


	17. Part 17

N/A: YES...I´M FINISHING THIS ONE.

Kitty was dreaming. She has to be because none of this is real or even remotely familiar to her, the grass is pink, the sky is green and all her eyes can see are foliages that are so strange that can´t be real. And all she can do is nothing as no matter how much she walks, how much she runs, she still remains on this place.

"Where am I?" she asked and notices, to her secret delight, that her magic is still strong on her. "And how do I leave this place?" and if there´s no visible exit, well, then Kitty needs to make one.

She can´t ignore that the sky has one eye looking down on her. Amused and patiently waiting as Kitty is on lotus sitting position and is speaking again. "I´m a witch, I need to get out there. I´m Kitty Pryde and I´ll get out of here"

And her aura reveals her magic causing a shield her form as Kitty continues her small mantra. She´s confident she´ll get out of here and the eye keeps watching her. Almost giving away and chuckles at the scene, if anything, Kitty Pryde is very amusing to this Outer God.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Stefan was a man with simple goals in life. Earn his mother´s love and marry with his sister, you know, basic stuff that every man strives for, however, lately his dreams and wishes have been shifting to something different as Amanda, his sister and his lover, is more and more taken by Dr Rory who was supposed to be under a spell.

That was the plan. Really, and if that was the case, Stefan would be more than ready to pretend everything was alright and he could move on with the sacrificial lamb and please his mother, yet, Dr Rory is no longer under Amanda´s spell, his mind is free of any magical influence, and even so he´s still clingy to Amanda who is giving him more and more attention.

If you compare yourself with a brilliant Dr who people the likes of Tony Stark, a Billionaire, consider brilliant and has money and influence to the boot, of course, someone like Stefan is a bad choice.

And really, who could blame her? If she stays with Dr Rory she´ll likely get a good name, money and a nice place to live and Stefan´s mind goes to dark places at once.

His eyes darted to where Amanda was. The woman was babbling about her success and Dr Rory is still in awe at her and Amanda took him away to a private chat and Stefan knows, oh how he knows, what this private chat truly is.

Margalia arrives and sees her son in a pitiful position and as success is so closely on her lips. Finally, she´ll get real magic in her vein, she can´t ignore her son today.

"Stefan, your mother has not forsaken you, go where the lamb is, she´ll try to get free from our master, make sure she still sleeping" and adds as if making sure her son, how she´s not hiding her low opinion on him, get what she´s saying. "She´s strapped on a magic bed, it makes her sleep no matter what she tries to do, but, if she does move around and fall from the bed she can wake up...she makes sure she´s on her place" and leaves him alone and Stefan wonders if she´ll join Dr Rory and Amanda´s private chat too.

Stefan can hear someone laughing in his mind. A cruel and sinister laugh that jolts him from his position and makes him fall to the ground, in this instance, it seems as if fate is mocking him.

(One simple job...mommy dearest does not think you´re that good at this. Oh, Stefan what you´ll do?)

"Yeah, what will I do?"

________________________________________________________________________________________

The X-men, plus Wanda, Quicksilver and Vision are out to look for Kitty, of course, the others such as Tony Stark is more concerned for his friend´s well-being than a random girl he only knows because Wanda is also a witch, but, Tony is smart enough to not voice this to everyone else, especially the so-called soulmate of the girl who is almost at the verge of killing someone. Tony prefers to not be him.

Raven Darkholme is of course, not very maternal and is not quite minding in inner turmoil her son, who she throws off a cliff mind you, is not having a good time right now and is speaking about the future and favour.

"A favour? You abandoned me and do one useful thing in my life and you want a favour? Ok, here´s your favour, I won´t turn you into a disgusting frog and put you in a box, sounds good enough?" and Kurt ignores Raven who had enough and changing into a bird she flies away.

Agatha and Wanda know they must talk about the fact Kurt Szardos is Kitty´s soulmate, but, the biggest concern is..."Is Kitty still alive?" and this is a question that really struck Kurt harder.

"She is. If she wasn´t ...I would have felt" Kurt explains and they all look at the place, to put simply, this is the entrance of the windway house if we can use the word loosely, a strong shield protects everyone to enter in this place without invitation or true affiliation of the Szardos. "I can...open the portal and we can enter there but...here is like Limbo...They´ll have more power than us"

"Do you want to back down? Because we don´t. They got Kitten and ruined a wedding...screw their magic" Ororo states and Wanda, with her crimson eyes, holding her hands with her now-husband and brother promised she´ll take them all down.

Agatha sighs. "We can enter. We can defeat them...but, the main problem here is...we can deal with LK ready to eat her or us?" and her face is showing her deformed scar. "Me and Margalia made a deal with LK when I decided to break up our partnership...Margalia, being powered by Chaos itself, did this to me...I can´t see with this eye" she points at her eye where the scar traces upon. " And Chaos itself is malicious enough to take us down...so, Kurt, Are you ready to face such monster?"

"For her? Yes"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty is straddle in the bed as his mother told him so, and she´s really moving on the bed as Margalia told him so, and for a moment, Stefan could marvel as to how amazing his mother is, but, then again. What he did offer for the sacrificial lamb project?

If he´s so useless to the family, if he´s so dispensable, minds as well do something about it. For a moment, still holding his knife, Stefan thought in ended Kitty´s life before their master could do something, but, then a good plan arrives in his mind.

What if I let her go? I can always lie and say her magic was stronger than the bed...she can´t know it was me...right?

And the temptation was stronger and when he head his mother scream the name, Kurt, not in a sexual way, as to indicate that Kurt finally arrives in this pocket dimension/sanctuary or whatever they want to call and notices how in such tone Margalia still favours Kurt over him.

(Oh mother dearest has a favourite. Oh, you´re not even Cain...Cain is memorable in his sin. You? You´re disposable at best.

And now, Stefan set Kitty free. Her blue eyes, no iris or pupil, gaze upon him and Stefan is not sure why she´s isn´t moving yet.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hello, Kitty!" the voice who belongs to a fake Kurt Szardos speaks. How does she know he´s a fake? Good question and Kitty has no time to analyse this as all she knows is that...this creature is not Kurt and she must not let it comes closer to her. "Oh, so rude but you have a point, little one, I´m here because you amuse me"

"You´re Chaos itself, you want to kill me and devour my soul" her eyes are blue and LK can´t move anymore and still smiles widely as he nods but adds a bit of information. "Kitten is not personal, I want to take everyone´s soul, destroy everyone. If that´s serves of any consolation, I´d not destroy minorities nor spread racist propaganda. No, I want to end every living creature"

"Why?" Kitty asked and LK has flashbacks of this very same question that Zaorva did when they meet for the first time. Maybe, just maybe, Lady Luck didn´t forsake Kitty now.

"Is what I do, but, I have time...I can wait, however, right now, little Kitten, I want to give a piece of advice...when you wake up, run straight to your soulmate"

"My soulmate?"

"Kurt Szardos, though, he has little time of living right now"

________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty´s eyes are back to reality and she pushes Stefan away. Too close and he´s too unstable. She didn´t need to ask where Kurt is nor the others because their screams can be heard. As Kitty arrives on the battlefield, still not being perceived by the others and sees Margalia using tentacle instead of her fingers.

It sucked their energies and Kitty phases and manages, thanks to her cutting spell, cut the tentacles and watches as the blood is ink, and it dwells on Kitty how much Margalia sold to get this power.

Once free of the tentacles the heroes have the power to face Margalia, Amanda, not pleased by this would try to cast a nasty spell on Kitty, sadly, she didn´t notice that the others heroes are in prime form to face her.

Wanda was overkill to Amanda. And Kurt, who Amanda thought she could control Kurt with her body, proves how strong he always was and defeat her.

Margalia is now fighting Kitty and Agatha didn´t mind land a hand and return the scar Margalia once gave to her, however, Margalia who was hovering in the air now has black tendrils holding her down and they all see a big smile, not a joyful one, but rather a hungry one looking at Margalia.

"Margalia, Margalia, you evoke me here and didn´t over me food?"

"Your sacrificial lamb is there. Devour Kitty Pryde"

"Margalia, you don´t command me to do anything and for that insolence...I shall eat you then"

And Agatha covers Kitty´s eyes as LK is not the one to make such words without meaning, however, Kurt shocking even himself speaks. "Please, not here..." and for a moment everyone thought the creature would eat them, but, instead, it laughs and agrees to take Margalia with him.

Well, his tentacles wrapped her to consume her as it is gone from this plane of existence.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt and Kitty hug each other and he reveals Kurt is her soulmate and they need to talk about this and indeed, they need to talk, but, at the moment she needs to go home. She wants to see a wedding and needs to forget what she saw.

Tony found Dr Rory who is crying as Amanda is gone without him and the man was far too deep into this illusion to face reality. "She loved me, Stark, me. She was my wife!"

The wedding was over and Wanda and Vision are more than officially married again. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Epilogo:

Kitty is with the X-men. She´s older enough now, 20 years old, but, Kurt and Kitty are taking things slowly as both have issues to deal. Kurt changes his last name to Wagner and it seems that finally, Agatha has something positive to say about him.

A letter arrives and for a moment, Kitty thought it was Wanda, but, it has no address and it was actually directed to Kurt and Kitty. Calling the azzure man to see the letter was easy enough and they look at the letter.

"Stefan is alive?"

"Is that good or bad?"

"I...have no idea"


End file.
